


Widdle Wincoln

by Worlds_First_Ghost



Series: Widdle Wouds [1]
Category: The Loud House (Cartoon)
Genre: Bodily Fluids, Cannibalism, Child Abuse, Child Neglect, Diapers, Family, Gen, Infantilism, Infection, Non-Sexual Age Play, Psychological Horror, Scat, Spanking, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-16
Updated: 2016-10-16
Packaged: 2018-08-22 22:50:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 7
Words: 4,329
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8304224
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Worlds_First_Ghost/pseuds/Worlds_First_Ghost
Summary: Lori finds a strange surprise waiting for her in Lily's crib.





	1. The Beginning

>Lori entered Lily and Lisa's room to feed Lily her breakfast  
>When she looked into Lily's crib, she instead found Lincoln laying there wearing nothing but a diaper  
>"Lincoln?? What's going on? Where's Lily?"  
>Lincoln stuck his thumb in his mouth and smiled innocently at Lori  
>"I dunno, Lowi. I'm just a widdle baby. Goo goo"  
>Lori cringed at Lincoln's baby talk and started looking around the room nervously  
>"I'm not joking Lincoln. Where's Lily?"  
>"Wiwy's not hewe anymore. I'm the baby now"  
>Before Lori could voice her concern, her nostrils were immediately struck by an awful stench  
>Lincoln turned over onto his stomach, the back of his diaper appearing lumpy and full of something  
>"Baby needs his diapee changed"


	2. Discipline

>After a few days, the Loud family had slowly come to tolerate "Widdle Wincoln," as he called himself now  
>He now had a permanent spot at the kiddie table in a special highchair, since he constantly slammed his face on the table whenever he was forced to sit in a normal chair  
>He subsisted on a diet of applesauce and other mushy foods, as "chicken nuggets are too hawd for widdle baby teef"  
>Mr. and Mrs. Loud quietly hid their disgust and gave in to Lincoln's demands, telling themselves that this phase will eventually pass  
>The younger Louds found it fun to have a new playmate who actually participates in their fun at the table, while the older ones tried to avoid him whenever possible  
>Lori in particular was the most disgusted by this development, as she was placed in charge of changing Lincoln's diapers  
>One day, after Lincoln made an especially foul mess and demanded Lori change him, she snapped  
>"God dammit Lincoln! You're 11 years old, you need to stop shitting yourself!"  
>"I'm not eweven, Lowi. I'm just a widdle baby"  
>"Then I'll just have to treat you like one"  
>Lori grabbed Lincoln's arm and threw him across her lap, spanking his ass and the shit-filled diaper covering it  
>Lincoln cried, hoping that the noise would distract Lori from the sensation of his penis slowly hardening against the crinkly material of his diaper


	3. Miwkies

>Weeks pass, and Widdle Wincoln's reign of terror showed no signs of stopping  
>Lisa had been studying Lincoln in order to try and find the root cause of this behavior, but her observations have yielded no results  
>Lola and Lana initially loved having a big baby playmate, but soon grew tired of him after Lincoln broke Lola's teacups and nearly swallowed Izzy  
>He showed no understanding of Lucy's poems, Lynn's sports, Luan's jokes, or Luna's music, and they likewise had no patience for Lincoln constantly messing himself and his replies of "I no understand that. I'm just a widdle baby"  
>Leni, however, was completely confused by the whole situation. She eventually reasoned that boys only age up to eleven before their brains immediately begin de-aging back to that of a baby  
>She was the only one who was consistently supportive of his behavior, and scolded her sisters whenever they had anything negative to say about Widdle Wincoln  
>She said that it wasn't his fault he'd often try to drink drain cleaner, or wander into traffic, or take off his diaper to shit on the floor. He just going through a hard point in his life and doesn't know any better  
>One day, while Leni and Lincoln were watching TV, Lincoln began to cry, which Leni took as a sign that he wanted his bottle  
>Leni stood up to go to the kitchen, but Lincoln stopped her by putting his hands on her breasts  
>"Baby no want fowmuwa miwk. Baby want booby milk."  
>Before Leni could object, Lincoln pounced upon her and pinned her to the floor. He then proceeded to rip the top of her dress and began sucking on her perky teenage breasts  
>Leni's screams alerted Lori, who ran into the living room and immediately shoved Lincoln off her sister  
>"What the fuck are you doing?" Lori screamed  
>Lincoln grinned and said "Baby want miwkies"  
>Lori took off her sandal and began ruthlessly smacking Lincoln's diapered ass with it, each swing causing Lincoln to involuntarily produce more shit until it started dribbling out the sides of his diaper


	4. Doctor's Visit

>Weeks after Widdle Wincoln attempted to breastfeed from Leni's breasts, everyone seems to begrudgingly tolerate his presence, without explicitly endorsing it  
>This meant that those who would normally change him would attempt to shy away from the responsibility of changing Lincoln, leading him to remain in a stale diaper for days, even a week at a time  
>One day, Lincoln approaches Lori while she's in her room, feces overflowing from his diaper and onto the floor  
>"Baby gets itchies."  
>Lori begrudgingly picks up her preteen brother, taking him into the bathroom to bathe him  
>As she washes the feces off of his ass, she sees a disgusting skin infection, complete with abcesses and blemishes down his left buttcheek and down to his lower leg.  
>"Ouchies."  
>The next day, they go to the pediatrician.  
>Lincoln refused to wear anything other than his bib and diaper.  
>Lori can't get him to stop crying.  
>As a foul smell envelops the waiting room, Lincoln cries out. "Baby make stinky! Baby make stinky!"  
>Lori finally manages to pull him into the pediatrician's office. The pediatrician has a look between confusion and fear as the preteen baby is brought into his office.  
>"Baby gets itchies! Baby gets itchies!"  
>Lori simply looks incredibly disappointed in herself, and in her family as a whole. She only speaks a soft few words to the doctor. "He's got a skin infection on his butt."  
>Without any explanation, the doctor hesitates, pulling on a latex glove as he begins his examination.  
>"Uh, open wide."  
>Lincoln opens his mouth for the doctor, as he shines a light down Lincoln's throat to ensure that his esophagus is clear of disease.  
>Unfortunately, the doctor mistakenly rested his thumb on the side of Lincoln's mouth, prompting Lincoln to close his mouth around the gloved digit and begin sucking.  
>The doctor rears back with a look of horror on his face, as Lori already begins to stammer out apologies for Lincoln's behavior.  
>This is accompanied by the cacophony of Lincoln beginning to cry and intersperse his wails with "Baby wants miwkies! Baby wants Lowi's miwkies!"  
>The doctor's faith in the Hippocratic oath had been shattered in a few seconds by this child.  
>He quickly scribbles out a prescription for a topical antibacterial ointment and hands it to Lori.  
>"Please, leave."  
>Lori nods and picks up Lincoln, carrying him out of the doctor's office as Lincoln desperately tries to free Lori's breast from her tank top.  
>Every head in the doctor's office was turning to the fully grown child screaming "Baby wants miwkies! Baby wants a wowwipop!"


	5. Thanksgiving

>Thanksgiving approached. The Loud family had prepared dinner for the large number of guests expected to come tonight.  
>Poppop and Grandma Loud were driving over from Ann Arbor, as well as several aunts, uncles, and cousins.  
>The Loud siblings loved Thanksgiving. Mom was a great cook, and it was the one time of year where they were able to catch up with the other members of the family.  
>On this day, however, an atmosphere of dread took the place of holiday cheer in the Loud House  
>For this Thanksgiving would be the first one they'd spend with Widdle Wincoln.  
>Mr. and Mrs. Loud begged and pleaded with Lincoln not to wear the diaper when the dinner guests arrived. Or, at the very least, to wear some age-appropriate clothes.  
>"Babies don't weaw pants. I gotta have my diapee."  
>At a loss, the parents figured that the only sensible thing to do would be to keep Lincoln locked in his room until the night was over.  
>Hours later, the guests flooded into the house and sat down at the dinner table, while the Loud children all cluttered around the kiddie table.  
>Aunt Shirley asked Mrs. Loud, "So, where's your baby, Rita?"  
>"Oh... he's not feeling well, so he's up in his room."  
>Aunt Shirley blinked and whispered into her husband's ear, "I thought they had a baby girl..."  
>During the middle of dinner, some of the guests paused as a high-pitched whining began to emanate from upstairs, glancing over at Mr. and Mrs. Loud in confusion and concern.  
>Just as Mr. and Mrs. Loud attempted to wave off the situation, a silence came over them as the whining ceased and the slow creaking of an opening door echoed throughout the house.  
>Heavy, wet footsteps made their way down the stairs until Widdle Wincoln stood before the dinner table, clad in nothing but his diaper and his feet smeared in excrement.  
>"Baby hungwy. Baby need food!"  
>The guests looked on in horror as the preteen baby waddled over to the table, grabbed a turkey bone from Poppop's plate, and began sucking on it gleefully. Grandma Loud fainted from shock.  
>Aunt Shirley stood up from her seat and shouted, "This is how you raise your children?!"  
>Lincoln was entranced as Aunt Shirley's breasts jiggled from the motion, and he immediately pounced onto her and attempted to wrestle her breast from out of her dress.  
>From the other room, the Loud children gazed upon the sight in disgust and amazement until Lori finally charged forward and freed Aunt Shirley from Lincoln's attack, hurriedly apologizing for her brother's actions.  
>The mortified Mr. and Mrs. Loud, their faces drained of color, repeated Lori's apologies to their infuriated family members as they stormed out of the house one by one.  
>After everyone had left, Lincoln began to cry.  
>"Baby wants pumpkin pie now!"


	6. Late Night Visit

>After the Thanksgiving fiasco, Widdle Wincoln was more ostracized from the family than ever before.  
>He remained locked in his room for most of the day and contact with the other family members was usually limited to providing him with food, clean diapers and bedding, and the occasional bath.  
>Mr. and Mrs. Loud usually refused to acknowledge his existence whenever he was mentioned in conversation. However, the Loud children were often subjected to the sounds of their parents' arguments carrying up from the air shafts late at night, which were always about what should be done about "the baby."  
>Lori continued to be the only one who was outspoken in her disgust towards her slovenly, infection-ridden brother, yet despite her efforts, she was unable to get any of her sisters to share her intense feelings of malice.  
>If anything, they felt a sort of reluctant sympathy towards him as they dutifully provided him with basic needs. Some of the older ones came to the belief that there might be something terribly wrong with his mind and that he was unable to control his own actions.  
>Luna in particular began to feel the most pity for him. He was always the one who had the most appreciation for her music, which made her feel that the two of them shared a closer bond than any she felt between her other sisters.  
>One night, Luna was awoken by Lincoln crying from the confines of his room. At that moment, she thought up an idea to show him some desperately needed affection.  
>Grabbing her acoustic guitar, Luna tip-toed down the hall and slowly opened Lincoln's room, trying to ignore the odor of feces and dried urine that billowed forth when she opened the door.  
>Lincoln stopped crying and began giggling happily when he saw Luna's face.  
>"Wuna! Wuna come to visit Widdle Wincoln!"  
>"Heeey, little bro," Luna said. "Heard you might be feeling down, so I came up with something to cheer you up."  
>Guitar in hand, Luna strummed the strings gently as she played a tender lullaby for Lincoln.  
>She cleared her throat to start accompanying the music with lyrics, but as soon as her gravelly voice formed the first syllable, Lincoln began wildly shaking the bars of his crib.  
>"No! Baby no wike music!"  
>Luna halted in her playing as Lincoln's wide eyes glared viciously at her. He panted heavily through his gritted teeth and produced a fat load of shit in his diaper in a display of dominance.  
>Frozen in disbelief and terror, Luna was not able to react quick enough when Lincoln hurled himself over the crib's railings and collided into her, immediately knocking her to the ground.  
>Lincoln wailed like a wild animal as he dug his shit-encrusted nails into Luna's face and raked them down furiously until her skin was marred with a patchwork of thin, bloody streaks.  
>Both Lincoln's enraged bellows and Luna's petrified screams were enough to wake up the entire household, who soon flooded the hallway to gaze in horror at the bizarre spectacle before them.  
>Lori shoved her way through the packed crowd until she reached the struggling pair, dislodging Lincoln off of Luna with a swift kick to his exposed ribs.  
>"You little shit!" Lori shrieked. "What do you think you're doing!?"  
>Lincoln gasped to recover the wind knocked out of him before looking up at Lori, an innocent grin plastered on his face.  
>"I dunno, Lowi. I'm just a widdle baby."  
>It took the combined effort of both Lynn and Leni to drag Lori away before she could throttle him.  
>The following morning, Luna was taken to the hospital to be treated for a minor infection. Lincoln was also prescribed sedatives to prevent any further violent outbursts.


	7. End

The sound of crying rang down the unlit hallways of the upper floor like a blaring siren. High-pitched and throaty, most people would assume the noise was being made by some wretched, dying animal, but the house’s inhabitants knew full well that this horrid screeching was human in nature. It wasn’t the crier’s natural pitch; it was only through constant practice that he was able to manipulate his vocal cords to make his voice as high and grating as physically possible.

At the other end of the hallway, the incessant screaming forced Lori awake from her uneasy sleep. Her heavy eyelids struggled to remain open under the weight of grogginess as the blurry image of the alarm clock on her nightstand focused in her field of vision. The glowing numbers on the clock’s face read 3:15 AM, which caused her to bring a hand to her face in frustration. In less than four hours, she’d have to be out the door to drive all her siblings to school. In her muddled, sleep-deprived thoughts, she wondered if wearing ear plugs at night would be able to muffle some of that noise, but this idea vanished as reason began taking hold in her mind. She was the eldest Loud and thus felt that she had a responsibility to take charge when things go bump in the night, like if somebody was trying to break into the house. Though, Lori thought, she’d probably rather deal with a burglar than with whatever was awaiting her down the hall.

After nearly throwing herself out of bed, Lori lurched over to the closet to put on a night robe. As she affixed the robe, she glanced over at the bed next to hers, where she saw Leni pulling her sleep mask up her face. Leni looked over at Lori in a drowsy and confused daze, clearly unsure of what’s going on. Lori wordlessly walked over to her sister, pulled the sleep mask back over her eyes, and stroked her hair reassuringly as she eased her head back to her pillow. Out of everyone who has suffered over the past month, Leni perhaps was the one Lori felt most sorry for. Her ignorance of the situation may have spared her the emotional trauma felt by many of the others, but her kindness and patience ultimately caused her to be one who had been taken advantage of the most.

Lori stepped out of the room and slowly began walking down the hall, her feet like blocks of lead and each step feeling as if a year had passed between each one. Some of the doors leading to the sisters’ rooms cracked open and pairs of curious eyes stared out at Lori from the shadows. Her bleary eyes hardened at them, forcing them to retreat back to their beds and shut the doors behind them. At last she reached the source of the noise behind the solitary door at the end of the hallway. “WIDDLE WINCOLN’S ROOM” was crudely scrawled in orange crayon upon it, complete with backwards E and N’s. Lori took a deep breath as she turned the handle and pushed the door open, the screams piercing her ears as the muffling of the door was removed.

Since the time of his transformation, Lincoln’s room had completely changed. Not only has his bed been replaced by a large, preteen-sized crib and the floor littered with oversized stuffed animals, but his old possessions were nowhere in sight. He kept trying to swallow the pieces of his sci-fi models and the coins from his collection, so they had to be taken away from him. All of his comics were also gone, since “babies can’t read.” Instead, they’ve all been replaced by an elaborate mobile comprised of artwork featuring Ace Savvy as an adult baby. Lincoln had whined and cried constantly until his sisters finally gave in and commissioned several online artists in the Ace Savvy fandom to create art for the mobile, each one priced within the range from $50 to $100. One more defining aspect of the room was the faint, lingering odor of feces that had seeped into its walls after the innumerable amount of “accidents” Lincoln had made. After so much exposure, Lori had become accustomed to the stench and didn’t even bother plugging her nose as she ventured into the room and approached the crib.

Lincoln shook the bars of his crib, which produced a hollow, metallic rattling to accompany his high-pitched wailing. Even though the room was only illuminated by the dim flickering of a nightlight on the adjacent wall, Lori could easily make out the monstrosity that she had once called “brother.” His mouth was a black hole ringed with crooked white teeth that bellowed out screeches that haunted Lori and her sisters in their nightmares. His pale, malnourished body, made thin through a diet of baby food and formula milk, seemed to glow in the minimal light of the room. A disposable diaper was the only article of clothing that he wore, clinging limply to his skinny waist. Lori inwardly sighed in relief when she noticed that the diaper appeared to be dry, but simultaneously wondered what else Lincoln could be crying about. He shouldn’t be hungry, since she had Luna feed him before he went to bed, and he wasn’t covered in his own excrement either, which eliminated the prospect of a bath. Stepping up to the crib and the screaming man-child within it, Lori reluctantly spoke up.

“Shhh, it’s okay, Lincoln. Don’t cry. Your big sister is here.” The words were forced out of her mouth like bits of barbed wire lodged in her throat, each one concealing a torrent of bile directed towards their recipient.

Lincoln ceased his crying as soon as he heard Lori’s voice, his expression immediately changing to one of joy. He bounced happily within his crib, causing the metal frame to creak and groan under his child-sized weight. “Lowi, Lowi!” he exclaimed. “Wead me a stowy! Widdle Wincoln wants a stowy!”

Lori’s vacantly stared out at the bouncing, smiling man-baby, her expression void of any emotion and her mind numb to all sensation. Her mind filled with old, cloudy memories of years past, of times she used to spend with Lincoln. Back then, he had been level-headed, funny, and considerate to her and their sisters. That kind-hearted young boy was gone now, replaced by this diapered leech that only cared for himself and treated the rest of the family like slaves. Lori mentally counted off the instances where he assaulted stranger and family member alike for their breast milk, the number of different pediatricians she had to take him to whenever the previous ones turned her away, and the countless times when he forced his own sisters to indulge in his twisted demands. This creature was not Lincoln Loud. No, what stood before Lori was a monster whose name was Widdle Wincoln, and she had suffered under him long enough.

Fueled by hatred, Lori reared her fist back and landed a punch squarely into Lincoln’s unsuspecting face, spatters of blood soaring from his nose and mouth as he fell upon his back. He looked up at Lori, his eyes now full of confusion and terror. “Y-you can’t punch a baby!” he exclaimed.

Lori said nothing and only bent over to pick up a small, plush rabbit from off the floor. It was Bun-Bun, Lincoln's favorite toy. She always felt it strange that a boy his age would still keep stuffed animals. She regretted not realizing that it was actually a sign of things to come: the first step towards Lincoln's descent towards his new infancy. Wordlessly, she slammed the toy down into Lincoln’s mouth, forcing it further into his gullet with one hand while the other pinched his nostrils shut. She ignored his panicked, bulging eyes and his writhing limbs as he frantically struggled against her to no avail. Her blank expression abruptly contorted into a disgusted scowl as a putrid stench blasted her nostrils. She looked down to see that Lincoln had evidently voided his bowels into his diaper out of fear, which only caused her to redouble her efforts of smothering the life out of this wretched creature. Lincoln’s body continued to convulse for almost two minutes until he finally fell limp, the room now consumed by an eerie silence that was only broken by Lori’s heavy, exhausted breathing. She stared at the stinking, diapered corpse as the realization of what she had done sunk in. She quickly forced her head away to avoid looking at the lifeless eyes that stared directly up at her. Taking her trembling hands away from him, she backed her way out of the room and shut the door behind her.

“Lori?” A small voice from the hallway caused her to spin around in fear. Lisa stood in the middle of her door frame, looking up oldest sister quizzically. “What were you doing in Lincoln’s room?”

Lori stared back at her sister, mouth dumbly hung open as words escaped her grasp. What eventually did come out of her mouth arrived in the form of a strangled whisper. “He’s dead, Lisa. I killed him.”

Lisa blinked once, but retained her stoic expression. Raising her tiny hand, she motioned for Lori to step into her bedroom. Lori, her brain still processing the prior events, obeyed unquestioningly and took a seat atop Lisa’s bed. Lisa soon took a seat beside her after closing the door. A long silence passed between the two before Lisa finally spoke up.

“I understand why you did it. He was a menace and didn’t contribute to the household in any meaningful way. I would say you were right in your actions.”

Lori rubbed her temples. She was a little put off by her sister’s callousness, but she couldn’t find any fault in her reasoning. She was thinking pretty much the same thing while she was committing the act, after all.

“Thanks, Lisa,” Lori said with a shaky sigh. “This past month has had so many literally horrible moments, but one thing has been really bothering me.” She looked at Lisa with complete seriousness. “Where has Lily been this whole time?”

Lisa shook her head and walked over to her workstation, opening one of the cabinets and pulling out a small, lunchbox-sized container. Bringing it before Lori, a cloud of icy mist billowed out of the box as Lisa opened it. Once the mist cleared, Lori had to cover her mouth to stifle a scream as soon as she saw what was inside. A tiny arm, frozen and preserved, rested inside the box. There were signs of trauma and tearing at the shoulder, as if something had ripped it off of its body.

“Lincoln killed her, Lori,” Lisa explained. “Frankly, I’m appalled that nobody had acknowledged her disappearance until now. I found this appendage under her crib shortly after you first found Lincoln in his new mental state. I conducted an investigation to find more body parts, but since my searching proved futile, I’ve deduced that Lincoln most likely devoured the majority of her body in order to hide the evidence.”

Lori could only take in Lisa’s words in shock and horror. Lisa took her silence as a sign to continue her explanation.

“I’ve been studying Lincoln’s behavior constantly in order to try and find what triggered this change. My most likely theory is that, after years of living with the stress of being the middle child in a large family, he sought to return to a state of infancy in order to eliminate his responsibilities. However, since the family was already in care of an infant in the form of Lily, adding another would only upset the balance of the family structure. Thus, Lincoln saw Lily as an obstacle to be eliminated, so he snuck into the room at night, devoured her, and took her place as the family’s baby. As to why nobody seemed to notice Lily’s absence, your guess is as good as mine.”

Lori couldn’t believe what she was hearing. Standing up from the bed, she thanked Lisa for telling her this, and left the room. With a final, backwards glance at Lincoln’s door, she trudged back to her own room and fell face-first onto her bed. She turned her head to face her clock and found that an hour had passed since she woke up. She needed to salvage any sort of sleep she could to prepare herself for the long day that awaited her.


End file.
